


[Podfic] The Seven Thousand Days

by Shmaylor



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VII, Gen, Origin Story, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:51:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9852548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: Where have you gone, our Furiosa?[Podfic Version]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Seven Thousand Days](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5120561) by [damalur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/damalur/pseuds/damalur). 



> Implications of rape and one scene of self-mutilation, both about on par with the movie.
> 
> Recorded for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VII. You can find the full anthology [here](http://halfamoon.dreamwidth.org/297500.html)

  
_cover art by[bessyboo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo)_

**Listen**  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/%5bMax%20Max%20Fury%20Road%5d%20The%20Seven%20Thousand%20Days.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [The Seven Thousand Days](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5120561)

**Author:** [damalur](http://archiveofourown.org/users/damalur/pseuds/damalur)

**Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Length:** 4 mins

**Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/%5bMax%20Max%20Fury%20Road%5d%20The%20Seven%20Thousand%20Days.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2017/The%20Seven%20Thousand%20Days.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
